


Totally Normal Soulmate AU

by puppywaffle



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, ThunderScience - Freeform, straight up crack, thorbruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 15:21:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16789582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppywaffle/pseuds/puppywaffle
Summary: Soulmate AU where you T-pose constantly. The only person you can't T-pose around is your soulmate, because T-posing is a sign of dominance and you feel too comfortable around your soulmate to T-pose.(I swear this is the most ridiculous crack I have written)





	Totally Normal Soulmate AU

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry.  
> Cheers
> 
> Inspiration/Prompt thanks to> https://aesthetic-streak.tumblr.com/
> 
> I post stuff here> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thorbruce-is-lit
> 
> Original post> https://thorbruce-is-lit.tumblr.com/post/177973342913/soul-mate-au-where-you-instantly-t-pose-once-you

Thor was struggling to control his actions. Being alive for almost 1500 years had caused him to develop some hard-to-shake habits. Especially the greeting. In Asgard, it was commonplace to touch foreheads when meeting new people (as arms were held in t pose, this made sense). However, the people of Midgard had obviously developed a different way of greeting, where they touched hands in what Tony had explained was called “high five”. Despite being explained this cultural difference after almost knocking both Steve and Tony out, he had still manage to headbutt three people, giving one a minor concussion. As he walked into the new room he repeated the mantra that Tony had told him over and over, in an attempt to overcome this supposed “unsavoury habit.” He walked directly over to one of the men in the room and stuck his hand out to shake

‘Hello, I am Thor!’

Bruce heard the voice introducing itself and instinctively reached out to shake the man’s extended hand.

‘I’m Bruce’ he replied distractedly. Standing in the doorway, Tony squealed.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry. Mistakes?  
> Much Love


End file.
